


“Your FATHER is TONY STARK!?”

by madam3_p0ptart



Series: because Peter's basically Tony's son [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: High School, I cried for 3 hours, Iron Dad, Other, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, i just watched infinity war, i need this, peter parker is tony starks son, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam3_p0ptart/pseuds/madam3_p0ptart
Summary: May can't come to Peter's Parent-Teacher conference.Peter asks Tony.Tony is excited to meet “Principal Douchebag.”Series posted on Wattpad by the name "Because Iron Man is a Dad", posted by "Nightwings_Ass" (all capital username)





	“Your FATHER is TONY STARK!?”

“Hey, Tony?” Peter asked hesitantly, taking another spoonful of Shwarma into his mouth. “Can I ask you a question?” He asked, once finished chewing. 

Tony looked up from his shwarma, swalling the remains that were in his mouth. “You already did. But ask another one, ask away, Spiderling.” Tony answered.

Peter rolled his eyes at the nickname but gulped, “I-Um-Can you- canyoucometomyparentteachercomferenceatschool?” He asked quickly.

The older of the two could barely understand him, he took a moment to process what his spiderling had said. “Sure.” He agreed. 

Peter blinked, was this really happening?

“Err-um. . . yeah cool. Cool.” He mumbled, dazed, as he had another bite of Shwarma. Whatever Shwarma was, anyway. Because, Peter didn't know. And Tony definitely didn't either, if that wasn't already really, really obvious.

 

When the day had come, Peter waited at school for his  ~~father~~  mentor, fiddling with his fingers as he did when he was nervous. It was a habit that Peter had inherited from his father, or at least that was what his mom told him once when he asked why he kept doing in when he was nervous and he didn't know why. Yet, Peter could've sworn he never saw his father do that, nor rub the back of his neck, another nervous trait his mother had told him he had gotten from his father.

When the limo showed up in front of Peter, the boy smiled hesitantly as the man he had come to see as his father stepped out of the vehicle, “Tony!” He exclaimed as the man led him in the school, Peter jibbering and rambling nervously as they did so. “-And Mr.Morita is the principal, ho can be a douchebag at times, but he's okay. Mrs. Harrell is my Creative Writing teacher. I swear she's smitten with Mr. Morita, I've seen it. Ms. Klatenburg is my Photography teacher, but everybody calls her Ms. K. Also, Mr. Straten is my biology teacher, his wife, Mrs. Straten teaches Geometry, and his sister, Ms. S teaches Chemistry, they are a science driven family I guess. Mrs. O'Brien is my Maths teacher. Mr. Doer is my History teacher, we call him Mr. Book. Mr. Anth is my Physics teacher. He's a pretty chill dude,never fails anyone unless absolutely necessar-”

“Ok! ” Tony interrupted, silencing Peter. “I'm Iron Man, Pete, I think I can handle a bunch of teachers.” He assured the uneasy teen. 

Peter nodded, “Ok,” he agreed just as they reached Mrs. Sabil's room, “Ok, but two more, Mrs. Sabil is my Algebra teacher, and Coach Kat is my Physical Education teacher.” Peter explained, out of breath.

 

When Peter and Tony went to the Principal's office, it was the last teacher of Peter's that Tony would be seeing that conference. Peter entered first.  “Ah! Mr. Parker.” Mr. Morita greeted, “I'd been wondering when you were coming to meet me. Now, where is May?--” The principal was cut off and paled when Tony entered the room and Peter and Tony sat in the chairs in front of the desk.

Mr. Morita looked at Peter,   **“Your FATHER is TONY STARK!?”**  He asked the teen, bewildered.

  “Well, unfortunately, May couldn't make it. So, I'm here on behalf of her absence and my son's displeasure.” He explained, a twinkle in his eye as he tried not to laugh at the Principal's shocked expression.

Peter's eyes widened when Tony called him his son. But, in all honesty, he didn't mind it. Because that meant that Tony felt the same way for Peter that Peter felt for the  “Man of Iron.” Because Peter knew something only few people did, underneath all that Iron was a heart, and Tony's gone soft.

But Tony didn't acknowledge he had called Peter his son until he went to bed that night. It just felt so. . . so natural. Slip of the tongue, perhaps?

 


End file.
